


Surrender

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original post: 27 July 2011 <br/>PROMPT: Poem. <br/>Requirements: You may do one of two things; use a poem of your choice in your fic (as in quoting part or all of it), or else write your fic in poem form. <br/>A/N: Been wanting to use this poem for years. Glad to finally have found it a home.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: 27 July 2011   
> PROMPT: Poem.   
> Requirements: You may do one of two things; use a poem of your choice in your fic (as in quoting part or all of it), or else write your fic in poem form.   
> A/N: Been wanting to use this poem for years. Glad to finally have found it a home.

The reed waits for his master's breath,  
    the Master goes seeking for his reed.  
~Rabindranath Tagore  
  
  
Supple. Leather bands encircling his wrists.  
  
Satisfying. Click of the clips as they are connected and hooked into place.  
  
Security. The hands of the one person whom he trusts completely.  
  
Strong. Fingers twisting the straps to the perfect tightness.  
  
Sensual. Fingers caressing his bare, pale skin.  
  
Stillness. Quietude of mind he can never find even in the music of his violin.  
  
Smile. Full of promises soon to be fulfilled.  
  
Shade. A blindfold tied tenderly around his eyes.  
  
Submission. Freedom from the demands of his frenetic brain.  
  
Sweet. A trail of kisses pressed along the curve of his neck.  
  
Silence. Only the feeling of his lover's breath tickling his ear.  
  
Sigh. The joy of releasing all control for once; for him; for himself.  
  
Softly. "What's your word tonight?"  
  
Surrender. "It's 'elementary', my dearest John."


End file.
